


Why Fever! Why! [Bonus]

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Bonus [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is set a little later. You and Erwin are now dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Fever! Why! [Bonus]

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Erwin  
> Genre: Fluffy/Limey
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~

[Bonus] SUPER LONG BONUS OF DEATH!

 

It has been 2 month now--since the fever fiasco. You started going out with Erwin, he was everything you wanted  and more. He was charming and would always act in his best behavior. Being with him was nice and you enjoyed doing everything with him-- whether it was watching a movie or playing pool, it was pleasant.   
  
You were doing some laundry as you had a day off of work when the phone rang, "Hello? Erwin?"  
  
"Hey [name]! I was wondering, are you free tonight?" His voice was a little low and hushed down, _maybe he shouldn't be using his phone for personal matters?_ You were thinking about it, but figured it wouldn't do much-- speculating about him doing something he shouldn't, "Yes, I am. Is there something you'd like to do?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if perhaps, you'd like to go out on a date with me?" You smiled against the dial when you noted his extravagant way of talk to you on the phone, "I would love too, Erwin. Tell me the details later. You don't seem to be free at the moment."  
  
"You're right about that," he chuckled, "I'm breaking a rule or two right now. If I'm caught, Levi will kill me."  
  
You laughed a little as he continued speaking, "I'll call you at a later moment and by the way, I'll come and pick you up. Take care, loved one."  
  
"Okay! I'll be ready and take care, hon." After he hanged up, you smiled at yourself, _well... we have been going out for a while and he's been quite the gentleman, maybe I should give him a reward?_  
  
Smirking, you were done with laundry now and went to your room, "let's have a little fun, shall we body?"  
  
You went to your underwear drawer and picked some underwear, setting them aside and went to pick a elegant outfit, _can't let him figure me out can I_? You were giggling as you then headed off to the bathroom. After a moment, you had finished preparing yourself, _now I just need to wait for his call_.  
  
As you sported the little black dress, you sat on your bed and lied down with your cellphone near you. your hand wondered to your night table, finding your portable console and you powered it. Playing on it, you wondered if you should tease your lover when you would meet him.  
  
Being as distracted as you were, you never noticed how much time passed. You only noticed when the door to you room opened a little, _hum?_ Seeing your brother, you blinked when he blushed and quickly sat up, "oh-oh-ohhh~! Ever heard of knocking!"  
  
He chuckled and coughed a little, "nice lingerie sis~" You were as red as a tomato as you brought your covers up to your lap and you threw your pillow at him, making him chuckle more, "thanks, my wonderful, perverted brother. Oh!" You stared at your digital clock and noticed it was 6 PM, "what happened to Erwin! He didn't call me!"  
  
Levi peered at you and 'hummed' as he stared at the ceiling, "I think he was a little busy today, although he did call you when we had an important meeting. Could you refrain yourself from distracting him, sis?"  
  
"What! How is that my fault!" Pressing your lips together, you felt annoyed by your brother--who was pulling your leg, "aaaaaahhhh~!! I want to see him! Good thing we are Friday. He's on call when it's weekends."  
  
You felt a little dishearten, _I feel so lonely when he isn't around. It's not fun, being without that man. It's almost as if my brother's apartment isn't my home anymore. Erwin became my home and I miss it. I want to be with him so desperately right now!_  
  
You got up and marched towards the man who was leaning his shoulder against the door-frame, your eyes were humid and tears feel--sliding slowly on your cheek. Once you were in front of your brother, you leaned your forehead on his chest, "I miss him... It feels like, I don't see him enough-- I want to be with him more-- so much more."  
  
"You like him that much?" He asked as his digits softly passed through your [H/C] tresses as you shifted position, your cheek was against him and you were looking at the clock on your nightstand as you nodded slowly-- feeling sleepy under his tender touches, "yes, I don't like him-- I love him, Levi..."  
  
You felt your brother's lips on the top of your head as he was trying his best to cheer you up, his arms surrounded you and you were wrapped into a warm embrace as he whispered soothing words into your ear, "It's okay," he shushed you and calmed you down, "he's going to call sooner or later. Don't worry." He kept cradling you and your eyes were feeling heavy as his voice was lulling you to sleep -- like he use to do when you were a child, and before you knew it, you feel asleep against him.  
  
Levi kept a hand on her back and brought an arm under her legs, carrying her to bed while as he kicked the pillow to the bed. He laid her on it and he then pulled the covers on her and then, he brought his lips to one her wet cheeks and pecked it after whispering a sentence, "I'll wake you when he calls."  
  
The older brother then got up, took her cell and went to the kitchen, sitting at the table. Setting the phone on the table, he sighed as his eyes went to the door of his baby sister's room. A frown was visible as it hit him, _my baby sister-- that brat, she's an adult eh?_ His gaze shifted to the ceiling as one of his hands reached to his back pocket, pulling out a carton of cigarettes, _this place will be lonely without her around._ He heaved as he brought the carton to his face, flicking under it so that the cigarette would pop up, and he wrapped his lips around it-- pulling it free from it's prison.   
  
Lightly throwing the pack on the table, one of his hands reached to his breast pocket, and took out a lighter-- a zippo with two wings designed on the metal plate. Putting fire to the cig, he inhaled the smoke and almost instantly, he was relaxed-- or maybe so depressed that he didn't care anymore. Pulling the smoke out of his mouth, he sniffed as his gaze lowered to a frame on his wall-- a frame that contained a picture of him, [Name] and their parents, _I looked after her when our parents died and I'm so used to have her around when I came back home from anywhere._  
  
 _I'm happy she's all grown up, but the silence I'm experiencing right now, won't it be overwhelming after a while?_ The question seeped itself in his mind, circling his brain and more it wrapped itself, more sadness would fill his heart. Blinking the water that threatened to fall away, he let loose a sighed, but even that wasn't enough to unload the weight he felt in his heart.

_I don't want to see her go..._

_How can I be so selfish?_ He was mad at himself for thinking--for even letting such though cross his spirit, _I care for her and she my only remaining family, but I can't keep her all for myself, now, can I?_ _Her happiness is what that counts, this just means I have to meet new people and get a girlfriend or something._ Taking another puff, he looked at the clock on [Name]'s intelligent phone, _geez! Erwin! How about fucking calling already! It's 7h30! Filling papers shouldn't take that long!_  
  
Rolling his eyes, he punched in the access code, letting himself onto her contacts and pressing on a number. He then brought the phone to his ear, waiting for a familiar voice, "Hey [Name]! Sorry! I'm going to run late-"  
  
"Oi Doofus! Don't tell me you are still doing papers?" The dark locked man quickly replied, making the blond on the other side of the line gasp in surprise, "Hey Levi! Wait, why are you on your sister's cell? By the way, I know this is some kind of revenge for the last time I sneaked out the hospital and left you a bunch of paper to do, but there were some emergencies operations that I had to help with today. I just started the papers and I won't be done before an hour or so."  
  
Levi 'tsk' as he gazed at her room and growled, "Okay! Smith, get to my place and I'll replace you-- don't think I'll do this again!"  
  
"You would be so kind to let the first surgeon out a punishment so easily?" The blond spoke in a mocking tone and Levi replied with a racked voice, "Yea, sure whatever. Just take care of my sister, 'diot! Bye."  
  
Levi hung up and got up after finishing his smoke, slowly made his way to his little sister's room and slightly opened the door leading to her room. He peeked in to see that she was still sleeping, slowly-- like a ghost, he went to her side and wrapped his arms around neck as pressed his forehead to hers, _I wish you happiness-- it truly feels like these are the last moments you will pass in this apartment for a long time. This place isn't your home anymore, right? Erwin is your new home and I hope you will evolve into an even more beautiful woman._  
  
Exhaling, he let go of her and flicked her forehead, waking her up, "Get ready, Erwin called. He'll be here soon."  
  
  
You were still drowsy, but hearing his name made you jolt up, "Really?" You smiled as you huffed at your older brother, who seemed to have a weird expression etched on his face, _what is this? Brother looks sad, but why would he look so sad?_  
  
Levi got up and left you to your thoughts and then you realized you slept for a while, _I need to check on my hair and make up!!_ You quickly went to the bathroom and to your relief, your hair was fine and with a little touch of make up, you were done.  
  
"Oi, brat are you done?" You went to your room and got a pair of 3 inched heels, took a handbag and a nice little jacket while you looked around--trying to see if she hadn't forgotten anything. After making sure she had everything, you went to the entrance of the apartment and saw you brother in his white cloak, "are you going back to work?"  
  
He nodded, "the stupid blond didn't finish filling up report papers because he had to help in the emergency department. I'm going to take over. So have a good time with the imbecile."  
  
You giggled as you nodded since you knew your brother actually liked Erwin a lot, _he just hates or isn't able to express how much he cares for others._  
  
"Speaking of the devil," The short man opened the door, letting a taller male in the apartment, "are you ready to go, [Name]?"  
  
"Of course, I had time to sleep, take a shower, sleep again and get my make up done," You sighed as your rolled your eyes and the blond made a shy chuckle, "well, I have an evil right hand man who skipped out of work, leaving me a bunch of paperwork."  
  
"O-Oi! Don't put me in the wagon, this was payback for slipping out of work 1 month ago! Also, I figured out that you were going to pull that stunt again, today! You hopeless, giant brat!"  
  
Scratching the back of your styled head, you giggled at their little banter, you hooked and arm around Erwin's left arm, pulling him through the door, "I'll see you later, Bro! I love you~"  
  
You waved at him and a sad smile crept on the second surgeon as he waved back at the couple that was leaving, _why do I feel so neglected?_ He shook his head and went through the door himself, locking it. He stayed in front of his home for a moment and gulped, _man up! It's not like I won't see her again! It's not a good bye, damn it!_  
  
He went to his car and drove to the hospital.  
  
As Erwin was driving, you brought on of your hands to his tight--feeling his tensing under your touch, "Erwin..." The blond side-glanced at you, curious to know what you were thinking, "Yes, [Name]?"   
  
His voice gave you shivers and you gulped at the though of what you were about to propose, "I thought-- since it's so late," you bit your lower lips as soon as one of his hands lowered itself on yours, "how about we go to your place?"  
  
You saw his right--bushy-- eyebrow rise and he chuckled, "are you sure?" You stayed silent for a moment as he continued driving towards the same-- or maybe, the new destination, "who knows what kind of beast I'll become when I get you to my humble abode. That dress might come in one-- or many little bits and pieces when I'm through with you."  
  
You felt familiar butterfly fluttering and your lips quivered when his hand led your slim one under his shirt-- letting your fingers touch his ripped abs. You gulped and took a deep breath, "I'm sure--certain, Erwin Smith."  
  
"Alright, then, loved one," he sped into the night and soon you arrived to his place. Getting out of the car, you were swaying your hips as you were marching towards his house as he was following at your heels and once you were in front of the door, he inserted the key in the look.   
  
He glanced at you and you smiled as you brought a hand on top of his and turned the key, "aren't you bold?"  
  
Giggling as you put your and on the knob, twisting it as you pushed the door opened, "oh? Is it only know that you noticed that? eh, I've got another thing coming for you, babe..."  
  
As you entered the house, you took off your jacket-- letting it slide to the floor. Erwin's attention was caught as he entered his house and closed the door, locking it in the process, "Well, I'm focused only on you now, dear."  
  
A cocky smile appeared on your lips as you slowly dragged your hands towards the hem of your dress, to slowly pull it over head, gradually showing more and more skin. After it was completely off, you didn't even notice when Erwin grabbed you and started marching to his room, "okay, your are an evil minx, [Name]. I never knew a man could become hard as fast as that."  
  
"Oh? and I thought were going to take our time today~" You whined as you looked at him unimpressed when you noted you were already at his bedroom, "blame yourself for putting that kind of get up! I'm devouring you now and don't even think about escaping me tonight. I'm not stopping until the sun rises!"  
  
"But aren't you on call on weekends-"  
  
"I don't care, Levi will handle it!"  
  
"But-" Your lips were roughly sealed as you felt yourself being gently set on his plush bed.   
The only thought that passed through your head at the time was...  
  


_Levi will murder me_

 ~x~  
[Bonus of a bonus]  
I was peacefully sleeping when the damn phone rang and I answered, "Morning? What is it?"  
  
The other phone spoke in frantic voice, "What? what do you mean Erwin isn't picking up?" After a few more minutes, I signed-- and of course it was a sigh of annoyance, "Alright, I'll get be there in about 30 minutes. Thank you to have let me know Ms.Ral."  
  
Hanging up, I could help myself but yell in despair-- I really wanted to sleep after that one-nighter in the office with all that paper work, "[NAME]!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTRACT EEERRRRWWWWIIIINNNNNNNN!!"  
  
-30 minutes away from Levi's place-  
  
Your eyes suddenly snapped open and a shiver coursed throughout your body, waking the blond besides you, "are you okay, love?"  
  
[Name] giggled as she lowered her lips to her lover lips, "I'm fine." But you were actually sweating like a pig under that cheerful facade, _I know that was my brother yelling at me for distracting my lover from work-- at a distance..._ STILL...  
  
 _Brother forgive me!_  
  
[End bonus of a bonus]


End file.
